Alasia
by Very Keira Jersey
Summary: Alasia et Haley entre en 7ème année avec les Maraudeurs. Lily se calme et remet en question tout ce qu’elle refusait tout en continuant comme avant. Sirius toujours égale à luimême… Alexia qui ne laisse pas quelqu’un indifférent... même deux !


_Alasia_

**Coucou Le Monde. **

**Alors Voila le premier chapitre de cette fic :) j'espère que cava vous plaire. Le chapitre a été Corrigé (mais il reste des fautes, vraiment désoler) et revu 2/3fois. Je suis contente de moi et j'espère que je ne me trompe pas.**

**Le titre n'est pas encore définitif**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JkR ( petite killeuse de Sirius et James et Lily et aussi Dumby :( … snif …) a part certains personnages qui sortent entièrement de mon imagination.**

**Résumer : Alasia et Haley entre en 7ème année avec les Maraudeurs. Lily se calme et remet en question tout ce qu'elle refusait tout en continuant comme avant. Sirius toujours égale à lui-même… Alexia qui ne laisse pas quelqu'un indifférent... même deux ! Remus se laissera peut être aussi tenté par le bonheur.**

**Tout commence:**

Alasia se baladait dans la maison. Elle passa à coté d'une fenêtre, il faisait encore noir mais elle savait se balader avec pour seule lumière la Lune. La Lune reflétait ses cheveux d'un bleu profond et envoûtant. Ses yeux pouvaient être identique à ses cheveux sauf qu'ils sont plus clairs. Elle portait une robe qui ne couvrait pas ses épaules mais ne dévoilait rien pour autant Elle approchait de l'escalier sans bruit. Elle attrapa la rampe et s'appuia dessus pour faire taire le grincement que l'escalier faisait toujours. Elle ne voulait réveiller personne. Elle mit en pied sur la première marche et l'escalier commença à grincer. Elle s'appuia d'avantage sur la rampe ce qui fit taire le fit taire. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'escalier Dès qu'elle eu poser un ses pieds sur le sol, le bruit s'arrêta et le calme entier revint dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée mais s'arrêta brusquement. Le chat la regardait avec ses yeux d'un gris étrange. Elle resta comme sa quelque minute et finit par reprendre son chemin vers l'entrée. Elle passa devant le miroir que son père avait posé la quelques jours plutôt. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua. Elle vit un tas de lettres devant la porte. Elle les prit et partit vers le salon.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qui ornait la pièce. Elle regarda à qui était destiner la première lettre. A son père adoptif bien sur. Elle la déposa sur la table devant le fauteuil.

La plus part des lettres était pour son père adoptif. Sauf 4 lettres. Les trois premières étaient pour elle, la 4ème pour sa sœur. Elle déposa celle pour sa sœur adoptive au dessus de celles pour son père adoptif (**Nda** : Je ne le dirais plus, ce n'est pas son vrai père et ce n'est pas sa vraie sœur voila je laisse les raisons secrètes pour l'instant). Elle ouvrit la première qui lui était destinée. Elle la déplia et la lut. Elle afficha un sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-t-elle reçu 2 lettres au lieu d'une. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche et regardaient les deux autres lettre restantes. Celle pour elle et l'autre pour sa sœur se ressemblaient, le même signe se trouvait dessus. Elle en ouvrit une, la déplia et tellement son étonnement était grand, elle poussa un cri. Elle ouvrit et déplia l'autre.

-« Haley, descend » cria-t-elle.

Le silence régnait toujours jusqu'à entendre un gros BOUMMMM.

Une porte claqua et on entendit les escalier grincer a nouveau mais cette fois ci la personne ne prenait pas la peine de faire moins de bruit. Une fille du même age qu'elle apparut devant le salon. Elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches et les yeux bleu profond, elle était assez différente d'Alasia.

-« Je t'en supplie, mon père va encore piquer sa crise ! » lui dit Haley avec un air désespéré

-« Ehhhh, c'est pas moi qui ai fait plein de bruit »

-« mouaiiis bon pourquoi m'as tu réveiller ? » demanda Haley.

-« Ton père à oublier de nous dire quelques choses d'important concernant la dernière semaine de vacances. » lui répondit Alasia.

-« … t'attends quoi pour me le dire?»

Haley la regardait avec un air de lassement. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'Alasia.

-« On déménage le lundi de la dernière semaine et apparemment on part en Angleterre. On va aussi se retrouver à Poudlard. »

-« QUOI ! Mais c'est super loin et puis pourquoi ? » S'affola Haley.

-« bahh je sais pas moi, demande lui ! »

Haley se laissa tomber a côté d'elle et commença a lire les lettres sauf celle qu'Alasia avait précieusement gardé dans sa poche.

-« mais ça veut dire que l'on va déménager ?Je ne veux pas, j'aime trop ma maison pour la quitter! » Continua Haley.

-« Cette maison commence a vraiment tomber en ruine » pouffa Alasia.

-« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ! IL EST 6H00 ET C'EST LES VACANCES ! » Hurla le père d'Haley.

-« Oh, oh ! » dirent-elles à l'unisson.

Une porte claqua à nouveau et les escaliers grinçaient encore et toujours. Le père apparut a l'entrée du salon en pyjama gris (**Nda** : Vive les couleurs qui donnent envie de vivre yipiii :) bon ok je vous laisse tranquille). C'est cheveux étaient noirs et tout en bataille. Il s'appelait Paul et Alasia avait beaucoup de respect pour lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Pendant les vacances, il avait besoin de son sommeil et n'aimait pas beaucoup se lever tôt en cette période.

-« Vous pouvez vraiment me dire se que vous foutez ici à cette heure ? »

Alasia se contenta de lui montrer le paquet de lettre sur la table.

-« Quoi, vous lisez le courrier à cette heure, Merlin mais vous êtes folles ! » Continua-t-il d'un air plus au moins calme mais Alasia et Haley savaient qu'elles devaient sa au fait qu'il soit tôt.

-« Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dis que nous allions partir et aller a Poudlard ? » lui demanda sa fille.

Le père la regarda puis regarda les lettres posées sur la petite table.

-« Je croyais qu'on les recevrait plus tard » répondit-t-il simplement un air triste sur le visage.

-« Alors on va déménager ? »

-« vous oui, ma petite Haley, moi non… Vous irez vivre chez Sarah (**Nda** : Paul et Sarah mdr je vois pas le rapport (y en a surement aucun) sa me rappel juste un café que j'avais vu un jour) , ma sœur… Elle est professeur à Poudlard, ce sera d'autant plus facile pour vous. »

Il avait un air triste et si on regardait bien au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir…des larmes.

-« Mais…Mais...Pourquoi ? »

Haley semblait elle aussi sur le point de pleurer. Son père comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Paul s'approcha d'elle et la sera fort dans ses bras.

-« Ne pose pas de question, vous prendrez le train puis le bateau, le jour avant la rentrée » se contenta-t-il de dire.

-« Mais … » répliqua Haley.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais… C'est ainsi. »

Alasia écoutait en fixant le vide, elle ne connaissait pas Sarah et voyait pour la première fois le père d'Haley montré son amour pour sa fille. Alasia, elle n'avait plus que sa sœur (**Nda** : Elle a une sœur encore en vie…) comme membre de sa famille. Le père d'Haley l'avait accueillie, sa sœur, elle, était partie vivre en Angleterre. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de la revoir. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis…depuis… elle ne voulait plus s'en rappeler. Mais elle gardait le contact par courier. Elle avait reçu une lettre de sa part ce matin. Le père finit par aller faire le petit déjeuner. Alasia et Haley restèrent dans le salon jusqu'à se que le père les appellent. Elles prirent leurs petits déjeuner en calmement et allèrent passer la journée dans la forêt à proximité de chez eux. A vrai dire, cette forêt entourait leur maison elle-même.

Il restait une semaine avant la rentrée et ils la passèrent en profitant au maximum de leurs derniers moments. Le jour du départ avait fini par arriver. Elles bouclèrent leurs bagages et allèrent dans le salon. Il faisait noir. Le soleil n'était pas encore apparut dans le ciel. Paul les attendait assis sur le fauteuil.

-« Il va falloir y aller. J'ai oublié de préciser, vous serez en 7ème vu votre âge. » Dit Paul.

-« merci papa, on n'est pas aussi bête que sa ! » Répliqua Haley en utilisant ses talents de comédienne pour faire la vexée.

-« oui je sais, au revoir, ne m'oubliez pas et puis vous reviendrez sûrement l'été prochain _j'espère._ »

-« On se reverra ! Bon on va y aller. » dit simplement Alasia même si elle voulait serrer dans ses bras l'homme qui l'avait recueillie.

Elles arrivèrent à la gare, le train devait venirent dans un quart d'heure. Elles déposèrent leurs bagages à cote d'elles et s'installèrent sur un banc. Alasia regardait l'horloge située en hauteur lorsqu'une une voix annonça le départ d'un autre train dans 2minutes. Alasia se tourna vers Haley. Elle y perçut une lueur de tristesse. Haley fixait le vide, sûrement en pensant à son père. Elle finit par détourner son regard vers Alasia.

-« J'ai hâte d'être arrivée, regardes tous les moldus présents dans la gare ! »

-« Oui vraiment… Bon, je vais chercher une glace, tu en veux une ? » Lui dit proposa Alasia avec enthousiasme.

-« Oui, pourquoi pas. Au chocolat s'il te plait.»

-« ok d'accord, moi je vais prendre à la vanille. » lui répondit Alasia en sortant un peu d'argent d'un des sacs.

Elle s'éloigna vers le marchand de glace. Alasia rencontrait plein de moldus sur le quai. Elle croisait leur regard _fuient… _Voldemort frappait même ici et ca même si les moldus ne le savaient pas, on décelait une crainte dans leurs yeux.

Elle arriva au marchand et commanda les glaces. Les goûts d'Haley et Alasia étaient assez différents. Mais ça ne change changeait rien à leur amitié. Alasia revint peu après, chargée de deux glaces. Elle tendit la glace au chocolat à Haley et se rassit à ses côtés. Une peu après elles eurent fini leurs glaces, le train arriva.

Elles choisirent un compartiment vide mais au fil du voyage ne le resta pas. Le train s'arrêtait à différentes gares. Plus le train avançait, plus il se remplissait.

Quand elles arrivèrent là où le bateau devait les prendre, le train était pratiquement rempli. Elles sortirent, non sans peine, avec leurs bagages. Le bâteau arriva peu après. Le trajet se déroula normalement, sans aucun problème. Une voiture les attendait au port d'arrivé. Elles montèrent dedans. La voiture était luxueuse, spacieuse, et les jeunes filles se sentirent intimidées. Elles en déduisirent que Sarah devait être assez riche. En effet, elles puent avoir confirmation en arrivant devant l'entrée d'un manoir. Une femme les accueillit et se présenta en temps que la sœur de Paul, Sarah. Elle était encore jeune et belle. Elle avait sûrement beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient le long de son dos et lui arrivaient à la taille et ses yeux entre le vert et le noir étaient envoutant. Elle leur fit la visite du manoir et leur montra leurs chambres. Sarah alla avec elle chercher leurs matériels au chemin de traverse, elle du ensuite aller à Poudlard. Les professeurs devaient s'y rendre avant pour préparer la rentrée. Etrangement elle leur dit une phrase assez bizarre avant de partir.

-« Voie n°9 ¾, entre 10 et 9, traverser le mur »

Elles arrivèrent à Londres une heure avant le départ du train. Elles en avaient marre des transports et profitèrent de l'heure qui restait pour reprendre des forces et manger quelque chose. A présent, le train pour Poudlard partait dans trente minutes, elles arrivèrent sans problème sur le quai.

Une heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent entre les voies 9 et 10. Elles ne trouvaient pas la voie 9 ¾. Haley se rappela soudainement la phrase que Sarah avait dite avant de partir.

-« Voie n°9 ¾, entre 10 et 9, traverser le mur »

Elle approcha du mur et posa sa main dessus. Elle ne sentait rien comme si elle touchait le vide. Elle recula et attrapa la main d'Alasia. Elle se mit à courir vers le mur.

-« Mais tu fous quoi là ? T'es folle ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais elle arrêta net sa phrase. Un train se trouvait devant elle. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et soupira.

Sur le quai, les élèves embarquaient déjà ou disaient au revoir à leurs parents. Elles avancèrent le long du quai à la recherche d'un wagon. Elles ne connaissaient personne alors elles décidèrent d'entrer au hasard. Tous les compartiments étaient occupés sauf un.

Une fille et un garçon entrèrent brusquement juste avant que le train ne démarre. Le garçon s'installa en face d'Alasia et la fille à côté. Le paysage défilait. Alasia tourna enfin la tête vers les deux inconnus. Elle les observa pendant un moment et elle ce décida à réagir.

-« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »Demanda Haley qui avait apparemment réagi avant.

-« Moi c'est Alexia et lui c'est ….Cami, mon meilleur ami. Et vous ? » Répondit la fille.

Alexia avait les cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blondes et ils très long et les yeux rouge foncé. Cami, lui, avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux aussi avec un fond de bleu très foncé, on ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait quand on le regardait dans les yeux.

-« Moi, c'est Haley, et elle c'est Alasia. » déclara Haley toute contente d'avoir trouver des gens a qui parler.

Cami regardait Alasia. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

-« Vous êtes nouvelles ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu. » Dit enfin Cami réagissant enfin.

-« Oui, on viens de France, a Beauxbâtons. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le système des maisons ? » Répondit Alasia évitant a présent le regard de Cami.

-« Il y a Serpentard, Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. Moi je sui à Serdaigle et Cami est a Gryffondor. » Répondit Alexia.

-« N'allez surtout pas à Serpentard. » Continua-elle juste avant que quelqu'un n'entre.

Un garçon venait d'entrer. Il était grand et ses cheveux étaient noirs et gras. Il les regarda et eu un air dégoûté. Des nouvelles et un Gryffondor, cela l'écœurait. La Serdaigle, il ne la regarda même pas.

-« Quelle honte de traîner avec un Gryffondor. » dit-t-il toujours avec son air dégoûté et méprisant. Et puis, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit.

-« Ce n'est pas normal, il aurait dû être plus méchant, ça ne lui ressemble pas. » dit Alexia.

-« Va chercher, il a regardé tout le monde sauf toi. » dit Haley à son intention.

Alexia ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle alla chercher des friandises au chariot et revint les mains pleines. Elle en donna un peu à tous. (**Nda** : z'en veux zaussiiiiii) Alasia évitait toujours le regard de Cami. Il ne chercha plus son contact et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, elle aussi. Haley parlait avec Alexia, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est vrai qu'Alexia avait l'air vraiment de quelqu'un de gentil.

-« Bon, il faudrait peut-être mettre nos robes de sorcier? » proposa Cami.

-« Oui, tu as raison, on revient. »

Alexia et Cami allèrent se changer chacun de leur côté.

-« Ils sont sympa. Surtout Alexia parce que Cami ne parle pas beaucoup et toi non plus. »

-« Je n'ai pas très envie, c'est tout. » répondit Alasia.

Cami revint et continua de regarder par la fenêtre. Alexia revint aussi, peu de temps après, mais en entrant, elle trébucha et tomba sur la montagne de déchet de friandises.

Tous se mirent à rire, Alexia la première.

Alasia prit une feuille et une plume dans son sac. Elle écrivit dessus pendant dix minutes puis se leva. Elle remit la plume dans le sac et sortit du compartiment avec, dans une mains son hibou, et dans l'autre sa lettre. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et essaya d'ouvrir une fenêtre. La fenêtre resta fermer mais Alasia s'obstinait et tira dessus un bon coup, en vain. Elle alla donc vers une autre fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sans aucun problème. Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte de son hibou.

-« Vas donner ça à Lorelai » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Et puis elle lâcha son hibou dehors et le regarda partir jusqu'à se qu'il ai disparu de l'horizon. Haley l'avait suivit et avait observé toute la scène.

-« Tu as gardé le contact avec ta sœur ? » lui dit-elle simplement.

-« Oui, je ne compte pas l'oublier. »

Haley retourna dans le compartiment en se demandant ce qu'Alasia pouvait bien dire à sa sœur. Celle-ci regarda une dernière fois dehors puis prit la direction du compartiment. Elle passa devant un autre compartiment et regarda à l'intérieur. Une fille s'y trouvait avec trois autres personnes mais elle ne semblait pas les connaître personnellement. Alasia n'y fit pas plus attention et continua sa route. Quelqu'un passa à côté d'elle et la bouscula. Elle tomba sur ses genoux. Elle grogna quelque chose de non compréhensible et releva la tête. Quelqu'un lui tendit la main. Elle vit que c'était Cami. Elle prit sa main et se releva. Elle évita a nouveau son regard.

-« Merci… »

-« Viens, on retourne au compartiment. »

Et Cami et Alasia retournèrent dans le compartiment. (**Nda** : je n'aurais pas lâché la main moi a sa place mais bon faut dire que j'imagine Cami super canon ) Le reste du voyage se passa sans plus de rebondissements enfin c'est ce que crut Alasia avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans le compartiment. C'était un jeune garçon de leur âge avec les cheveux noirs et mi-longs et ses yeux étaient également noirs. Il était assez beau. Ce quelqu'un sauta d'un coup sur Alexia en lui faisant des bisous partout sur le visage (**Nda **: sauf que la bouche bien sur lol)

-« Alexiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ma petite folle, Bonjour toi »

-« Bonjour moi, Sirius calme toiiiiii »

Malheureusement pour elle il continua son cirque jusqu'à l'arriver d'un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci paraissait plus calme et était lui aussi assez beau. Ses yeux dorés capturèrent directement Haley et Alasia. (**Nda** : Mumusssssss je t'aimeeeee je t'adoreee tu es le plus beau… désoler je me suis laisser emporter ) Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille et il avait un air des plus mignion. Il les salua d'un mouvement de tête et agrippa le jeune homme du nom de Sirius par le col.

-« Remus lâche moi, Je ne fais que le comité d'accueil. Je suis Innocent »

-« Ton comité d'accueil est assez effrayant » Déclara Cami.

Sirius le regarda quelques instants et finit par lui aussi lui sauter dessus.

-« Cami, comme tu m'as manqué, ta façon de voir els choses assez étrangement et ton aide pour nos jolis coups » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cami soupira mais souria tout de même.

-« Rien ne te changeras, décidément. »

Sirius fit un sourire charmeur à Alexia puis se retourna vers la porte. Il se retourna encore une fois vivement. Il venait d'apercevoir Haley et Alasia qui venaient d'assister a la scène en se retenant de rire. Il les regarda avec un plus grand sourire encore.

-« Bonjour vous, Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Il me semble ne jamais vous avoir rencontrées. Vous êtes nouvelles ? »

-« Effectivement » répondit Haley

Alasia se leva et tendit sa main à Sirius

-« Alasia Kenelia, enchantée « Fit-elle dans un sourire.

Il lui serra vivement la main et Haley se leva elle aussi en tendant la main.

-« Haley Tanya pour vous servir » dit-elle en retenant son rire.

-« Enchanté » répondit-il en lui serrant a elle aussi la main.

-« J'espère que vous serez envoyées à Gryffondor » continua-il « Sur ce je me dois de vous laisser pour aller retrouver mes chers amis qui sont probablement en train de se trucider. »(**Nda **: Il parle de Lily et James qui je précise ne sont pas encore ensemble)

Avant de partir Remus se retourna.

-« Moi aussi enchanté de vous avoir rencontrées. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. A bientôt. »

Et il sortit lui aussi.

Alasia les aimait bien même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire un avis sur cette première rencontre. Elle avait comme même le sentiment qu'ils étaient des gens merveilleux.

Le reste du voyage se termina enfin calmement. Cami jetait quelques regards a Alasia qui se forçais des les éviter. Elle sentait que lui aussi était quelqu'un de bien mais elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle parlait beaucoup avec ses deux autres amies et enfin le train s'arrêta.

Ils sortirent du train et prirent des diligences. Des sombrals les conduisaient et malheureusement Alasia les voyait très bien. Ce fut McGonagall qui les retrouva à l'entrée du château. Haley et Alasia avancèrent avec les premières années. Tandis qu'Alexia et Cami rentrèrent déjà avec les autres années. Au bout de quelques minutes ont els fit entrer dans une grande salle ou étaient placé cinq grandes tables. Celle des professeurs tout au bout. Et celles des maisons alignées dans le reste de la salle. Elles repérèrent leurs amis a une des quatre tables et elle virent aussi Alexia avec d'autres de ses amis a une autre table. Finalement Tout le monde fut citer sauf elles deux. Dumbledore se leva et fit taire la salle.

-« Je vous présente deux jeunes élèves qui nous viennent de Beauxbâtons. Elles ont déménagées et on le plaisir de venir à Poudlard. Elles rentreront en 7ème années et suivront les cours tout à fait normalement. »

Tout les regards étaient tourné vers elles deux mais elles firent de leur mieux pour ne pas rougir.

-« Alasia Kenelia » S'écria McGonagall.

Alasia s'avança vers le tabouret et le choixpeau. Elle s'y assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle trouvait ce rituel étrange mais garda sa remarque pour elle. Sans aucune hésitation le choixpeau s'écria :

-« Gryffondor ! »

Toute la salle applaudit, même les serpentards sous le regard que leur avait lancé Dumbledore. Et Alasia alla s'asseoir a la table des Gryffondor au coté de Cami, Sirius, Remus et trois autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Puis se fut à Haley de se faire répartir.

-« Haley Tanya » S'écria à nouveau McGonagall.

Elle s'avança, s'assit et positionna le choixpeau sur sa tête. Au fond d'elle-même elle voulait aller à Gryffondor mais Serdaigle lui tentait bien aussi surtout qu'elle aimait travailler (**Nda** : Si si sa existe. Un peu maso mais sa existe.). Et puis au bout de réflexion le choixpeau décida.

-« Gryffondor ! »

Apparemment son désir d'aventure et son courage l'emportèrent. Elle se leva pendant que tout le monde applaudissait. Et se dirigea vers Alasia toute souriante. Elle se mit à côté d'elle et le banquet commença.

Alasia mangeait à sa fin. Quand elle eu finit, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et commença à les analyser. Un petit barbu s'y trouvait, elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air sympa mais travailleur.

Elle regarda Dumbledore, lui devait gentil, doux, farfelu et énigmatique (**Nda** : c'est un peu comme sa que je le vois et aussi un peu foufou ) il lui faisait penser a son grand-père.

Elle regarda McGonagall, elle avait pu voir qu'elle était sévère mais dans son regard on voyait bien qu'elle savait être juste et tolérante.

A côté de McGonagall, il y avait un type un peu bizarre. Il avait l'air aussi sévère. Un fou de la folie surement.

Et à côté type étrange se trouvait une femme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux verts émeraude. Elle portait un lacet vert au niveau du front. Et un homme assez mystérieux et avec un certain charme se trouvait à coté de celle-ci.

Elle croisa le regard du type bizarre. Un regard aussi étrange que son propriétaire. Elle détourna aussi vite son regard.

Le dîner était presque terminé mais Dumbledore tenait à ce que tout le monde ait fini avant de devoir partir. Une seule personne n'avait pas encore terminé de manger, un jeune homme à la table des Poufsouffle. Il était loin d'avoir finis et tout le monde râla.

-« TU AS FINIS, OUI ! » cria un Serpentard.

Le Poufsouffle continua a manger à son aise craignant comme même la colère de certains et quand enfin il eu finit, tout le monde pu enfin aller dormir.

Dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait sauf Alasia. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Une fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts se réveilla et la vit. Elle se leva et alla lentement vers elle.

-« …Euh je m'appelle Lily et toi ? »

Alasia sursauta.

-« Oh je ne t'avais pas vu. Je m'appelle Alasia.»

Elle se retourna vers Lily et la regarda. Elle se souvenait d'elle. C'était une la fille des trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec Sirius. D'ailleurs Lily s'était disputée avec une des deux autres personnes pendant tout le repas.

-« c'est donc de toi et de ton amie que Sirius parlait pendant tout le repas. J'étais pressée de faire ta connaissance mais pendant le repas cet imbécile de Potter m'a accaparer et je n'ai pas pu vous parler. »

-« Oui je vous ai vu vous disputez, assez marrant a voir a vrai dire » commenta Alasia avec un rire.

-« moui, moi sa m'agace… Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Je... Je pensais et puis je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Elle regarda à nouveau dehors. Il faisait sombre. (**Nda** : C'est la nuit et tout els chats sont gris … bon ok jme tais)

-« Oh d'accord mais on devrait peut-être dormir pour être en forme demain, non ? »

-« Oui, sa te dirais d'aller en cours avec moi et Haley demain, comme ca on pourra faire plus ample connaissance »

-« avec plaisir » répondit Lily en souriant.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu puis allèrent chacune dans leur lit. Alasia n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Elle était contente d'avoir rencontré une autre personne. Qui de plus était extrêmement charmante.

Le lendemain Alasia se leva tôt, c'était une sorte d'habitude chez elle. Elle alla prendre une douche. Elle retrouva Lily et Haley, qui faisaient connaissance, dans la salle commune. Elles partirent ensemble à leur premier cours. C'était le cours de Potions. Quand Alasia arriva, elle découvrit avec joie que c'était l'homme assez mystérieux et charmant qui s'occupait du cours. Elle s'était installée à côté de ses deux amies. Elle se rappela tout d'un coup qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom du professeur.

-« Au fait » Demanda-t-elle a Lily « Comment il s'appelle le professeur ? »

-« Professeur Kera, assez charmant pour un professeur »

Lily lui fit un clin d'œil.

Alasia remarqua le jeune homme que Lily avait appelé « Potter » un peu plus loin. Il regardait Lily avec désir et envie en rougissant.

Alasia regardait le Professeur Kera. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-« C'est vous, les nouvelle… Enchanté, j'espère que vous suivrez bien mon cours et que vous serez vous tenir tranquilles.» Lui dit-il en souriant.

-« Aujourd'hui nous préparerons une potion d'Oubli Permanent. » Continua-t-il à l'intention de tous les élèves.

Il leur donna la page du livre et des conseils pour bien réussir la potion. A chaque fois qu'il passait derrière elle, il s'arrêtait et l'aidait.

Quand la sonnerie retentit elle se dépêcha de mettre sa potion dans un tube et alla le déposer en vitesse sur le bureau du professeur Kera…

Son cours suivant fut celui de Métamorphose. Elle n'était pas pressée revoir McGonagall mais elle avait hâte de parler de certains sujets dans cette matière.

Lily s'installa d'office devant les maraudeurs. Elle les appréciait même si elle ne le montrait que envers Sirius, Remus et un peu moins au troisième qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas. Celui-ci était petit et un peu grassouillet. Alasia avait entendu Sirius l'appeler « _Queudver » _même si ca le représentait bien, elle doutait qu'il s'appelle réellement comme ca.

I ls n'arrêtèrent pas de parler même si le professeur les grondait et enlevait des points, elle semblait les apprécier, on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'amusement.

A la moitié du cours Alasia connaissait enfin le nom des deux autres garçons.

Elle les avait entendus à plusieurs reprises. Celui qui se disputait tout le temps avec Lily se nommait James. Assez mignon avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux en bataille complète.

Le petit grassouillet lui s'appelait Peter. Elle le trouvait sympa mais assez étrange.

Elle voulait poser sa question mais préféra le faire un autre jour.

La fin du cours sonna et le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement.

Au diner du soir elle fit plus ample connaissance avec les maraudeurs.

Après le diner, elle passa un moment en compagnie d'Haley, Alexia et Lily dans le parc.

Lily était toute rouge et Alexia la taquinait a propos de James.

-« Avoue, il ne te laisse pas si indifférente que tu ne le montre… Je me trompe ? » Continua Haley à la suite d'Alexia.

-« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un mec aussi arrogant, débile, immature… » Répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi rouge.

-« Il était peut être comme ca mais il a changé. Et pour toi en plus ! » Continua Alexia.

-« Nan je vous croit pas et je ne changerais pas d'avis »

Alasia lui sauta dessus et commença à la chatouiller.

-« Je n'arrêterais que quand tu auras au moins avoué qu'il est beau…même très beau »

Après une longue bataille de chatouille, elles finirent allonger par terre. Lily les regarda une par unes.

-« Bon ok, il est beau, très beau… Il est gentil, doux avec moi… »

Elle était à présent rouge et elle regardait le ciel en rêvassant

-« On en demandait pas autant mais ca nous va » rigolèrent les trois autres.

Lily se rendit alors compte de se qu'elle venait de dire. Elle poussa un cri se leva et partit en courant. Alexia la regarda partir.

-« Elle se rend enfin compte… ca fait toujours un choc mais je crois qu'elle a encore trop peur de l'aimer. Ca prendra surement encore du temps. Leurs disputent se clamaient déjà mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va accepter l'amour, le vrai, tout de suite. »

Après ses mots (**Nda** : pleins de sagesse :P) elles rentrèrent se coucher.

Alasia remarqua que Lily ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir et elle ne sut pas quand celle-ci rentra, elle s'endormit après avoir eu une pensée pour tout ses nouveaux amis.

-

-

-

-

-

**Voila pour le premier chapitre. J'en suis assez contente (c'est une première mdr)**

**Et j'espère vraiment que sa vous a plut.**

**J'ai essayé de donner mon maximum dedans mais je crois que je pourrais encore faire mieux enfin j'espère.**

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez. Ca me ferait énormément plaisir.**

**Au plaisir.**

**Very Keira Jersey**


End file.
